kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Takahara
Character Overview Ayumi Takahara (高原 歩美, Takahara Ayumi) is the first capture target in the series and is the host of the last Goddess Mercury . Personality She is Keima's classmate at Maijima Private High School. Her defining character traits include general cheerfulness and athleticism. She is a rising star in the track and field team at Maijima and quite possibly the fastest person in the school. In the anime and an omake, she is depicted as running recklessly to get anywhere, often running in her haste into walls or people. Although she initially succumbed to upperclassman pressure and her own lack of self-confidence, with the help of Keima, she quickly became an important member of the team. One of her habits is to tie her hair up whenever she is preparing to run seriously. She claims to have excelled at academics in the past, but due to her devotion to running, it seems that she is not performing as well presently. She is a good friend to Elsie and has appeared multiple times in the manga, cementing her position as a character of some importance. Ayumi is also in Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays the guitar. At the beginning of the old conquest arc, it has been hinted that she has a Goddess residing inside her heart. There have been indications that she might remember Keima's "conquest" and she gets visibly angry and flustered by his efforts to expose this potential Goddess, to the point of kicking him violently through a doorway. Recently though, she has shown minimal threat towards Keima after his sick event, Apperance Ayumi has short dark-brown hair and wears a pink hairband over her head. She, like most of the girls in the series, most commonly wears her Mai-High school uniform. When she's off school, she seems to either wear a sleeveless top and short pants or the schools track uniform. She also has her hair tied up when she's getting serious in the track. Abilities Ayumi can run very fast. She is so fast that, during the sports festival, she was ahead of even the male runners by a very large margin. People often call her "Mai High's human missile" for her speed. The only bad side to this, is that she often runs into things, including walls and people. In terms of her studies, Ayumi is not doing well due to her sacrificing her study time for running. Plot Overview Daily Arc Ayumi makes her very first appearance in the series as the premiere escaped spirit possessor after running over Keima in the hallway, something that he quickly identifies as evidence of the inferiority of real girls. Her emotional conflict lies primarily in the jealous peer pressure a group of upperclassmen in the same Track and Field group as Ayumi are shown to be exerting on her, since she is to be representing the school in an upcoming meet. Eventually she bows to their demands by pretending to injure herself the day before the meet, but Keima is able to see through this and convinces her to run in the meet, aided by a fruits basket and a new pair of running shoes. After the such encouragement, the next day, she came in first place in the meet. After the conquest, she loses her memory of her experience with Keima, but blushed when Keima congratulated her. Chihiro Arc Ayumi appears for the second time in the Chihiro Arc after Chihiro points out Keima's double standards, sending him into a state of (played for laughs) depression. She seeks him out when he is apparently dying of starvation in the hallway, whereupon she ends up feeding him and asking him to make up with Chihiro, her friend. She states that she has a bad feeling when Chihiro badmouths about him. She then inadvertently aids him by ditching him during cleaning duty, asking Chihiro to take her shift in an attempt for them to make up (showing her crafty side). During this interaction, it is additionally hinted that she still remembers what happened with Keima. Hunting Break Arc When Kodama agrees to give the 2B-pencils a clubroom if all of them got 100% for their English test, Keima agrees to tutor them as well as Kanon after some coercing from Elsie. When Elsie mentioned the word "kiss", Ayumi, as well as Chihiro and Kanon were shown to suddenly become very embarrassed, almost going into shock, hinting that they have not completely forgotten about what happened with Keima. Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon all manage to get 100% after Keima's tutoring, whilst Elsie only scored 45%. Nevertheless, Kodama gave the 2B-pencils a clubroom as he was very happy for once, seeing as Keima did not get 100% and instead got 99%. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon confesses publicly to Keima, she is one of the previous capture targets who is shown to be greatly affected by the news. She is angry enough to kick Keima forcibly through the doorway of their classroom, causing several classmates to wonder if a missile had just impacted nearby. Later, Keima attempts to make up with her (although in reality he is attempting to determine if there is a Goddess in her heart), which only ends in him being kicked again. He again makes an attempt after bringing her to Inazumart, telling her that he will be her shadow, after she firmly asked him to stop going after her. This event causes great emotional affection within Ayumi's heart, as shown by her expression. Because of this, she is currently labeled as "likely to have a Goddess" by Keima. Later, when Keima becomes sick, he uses this chance to initiate an event involving the two remaining candidates for harbouring a Goddess, Ayumi and Chihiro. After setting up the measures to prevent Chihiro from coming during Ayumi's event (which ultimately fails under the watchful eye of Ryō, Nora's buddy), Ayumi comes to visit Keima. Upon arrival, the truth of Keima's condition was apparent (with Keima unable to even fetch a glass of water) and Ayumi proceeded to nurse him. This visit was interrupted when Chihiro unexpectedly turns up at Keima's house as well. Chihiro then enters Keima's room (after Ryō permitted her to enter), thus forcing him to hide Ayumi under his sheets, to great comedic effect and emotional tension. Keima, realising how affected Ayumi was, seizes the chance to increase the "love points" of both girls, thereby saving the operation from total disaster. Soon, it becomes apparent that Chihiro's real reason for visiting was to have Keima listen to her tune that Chihiro played for the sake of testing a guitar, a tune which Chihiro had improved upon since then. Chihiro then leaves, and Ayumi confirms that there is nothing between Keima and Chihiro, proving again her feelings for Keima. But just as Keima was about to confess to Ayumi, Chihiro unexpectedly knocks on Keima's door, and confesses her feelings towards Keima, leaving Keima (and presumably Ayumi, considering her concern for the relationship between Chihiro and Keima) surprised. Keima acts as if he did not hear Chihiro and asks Chihiro to say what she said again. Chihiro, embarassed leaves. Ayumi is about to ask him if he heard Chihiro, but he acts innocent, asking Ayumi if she heard Chihiro. Later, Ayumi, who is on the second floor of Keima's house, calls Chihiro and she is asking if the latter likes Keima. Hearing this sudden question, Chihiro is flustered and asks where this came from. In order to avoid suspicion, Ayumi says she heard this from the "whispers of the wind". Chihiro suddenly asks where Ayumi is, and she tries to end the call instead. Chihiro then admits that she suddenly confessed to Keima, but she feels it is just because of the many times she has asked so many guys out that she suddenly confessed to Keima also. But Ayumi says Chihiro's feelings are genuine and that she will root for Chihiro. Ayumi cuts the phone, leaving Chihiro a bit puzzled. When Keima comes out to the front door, he sees that Ayumi is getting ready to leave. He wonders why Ayumi is leaving so suddenly, and in order to keep her from going, he tumbles, saying he's still sick. But Ayumi does not react accordingly and says that she will contact Chihiro to help Keima. He asks if she is angry, but she peacefully says that she isn't and that he should try to get along with Chihiro. Ayumi leaves, leaving Keima confused. Ayumi's wrath has died and there is a sudden push in Chihiro's route. He does not feel good about this. Outside, in the night sky, Chihiro travels along the seaside while Ayumi rides the bus. While on the bus, Ayumi says "It can't be helped". The next day, on the eve of the Mai-High festival, Ayumi and her friends are conversing. She is blushing as she has been elected to enter Mai High's beauty contest, the Pre Pre Mai high. While Miyako, Chihiro and other friends tease Ayumi, she asks them to stop with an embarassed expression. Sometime later, as Ayumi is complaining that her entrance into the Pre Pre Mai High cut her excitement for the festival in half, someone then stands beside her. It happens to be Keima, who explains to Ayumi that he is planning to dance with Chihiro at the campfire event. He wishes to get along with Chihiro, so he is asking Ayumi for her help in order to succeed their date. Ayumi asks why she needs to help him. She tries to walk off, saying that he should do it alone. But he suddenly approaches telling her that she should take responsibility for saying "Get along with Chihiro". He starts to get all "anxious" and "scared" about how to interact with real girls, which soon enough makes Ayumi comply to help. Keima exclaims in happiness. Ayumi states that she is surprised that Keima and Chihiro are going on a date. She then shouts out that she will help Keima win Chihiro's heart. Chihiro enters the classroom that is connected to the veranda that Ayumi and Keima are on. Ayumi responds by pushing Keima to the floor. Chihiro asks if Ayumi is going to go to the midday band practice, which Ayumi responds with a yes. Before going off with Chihiro, Ayumi whispers to Keima that they will talk again in the afternoon. In the light music clubroom, Miyako is surprised by Chihiro's sudden submission of a new musical piece. Chihiro says that they don't have to practice it, as she herself does not expect themselves to play it for the live. Ayumi looks at it and recognizes that it is the song from when Chihiro visited the sick Keima. The three are bothered by the fact that Elsie is taking too many breaks, but Chihiro says that she will definitely come the next day. They also notice that Yui is not present. After club activities, Ayumi is taking her leave. Chihiro is about to ask Ayumi a favor, but she responds that she is busy and can't help. Ayumi then mentions that Chihiro and Keima are going on a date during the festival and takes off, which leaves Chihiro wondering why Ayumi knows. Outside, Ayumi is trying to give her "love consultation" to Keima, but all of his replies only makes it difficult for Ayumi to find how to help him, which frustrates her. Keima mentions that Ayumi is with him for a different objective, but before she could reply to this, Ayumi sees that Chihiro is nearby. She hands Keima a bin of leaves and starts to tell him a story. After whispering the story into his ear, she suddenly kicks him, making him land in front of Chihiro. Seeing her plan successful, Ayumi starts to state to Keima that he should listen to her in order to learn about the feelings of girls. Keima replies that he thinks that he doesn't understands other's feelings, therefore he plays games. He asks Ayumi if she won't be angry. While Ayumi is puzzled by his question, Keima mumbles the reasons why he made Ayumi his ally. One other reason else than seperating Ayumi and Chihiro was to confirm Ayumi's reaction. He tells Ayumi directly that he will kiss Chihiro tonight. He tells her that it is now the right time for Ayumi to get angry, but all she replies to this statement is a smile and "Have a great time with Chihiro!". Later, after the teachers' skit and the Boys' pri Pri contest, Ayumi was present in the Girls' contest where many boys are cheering for her. Ayumi felt embarssed about this event . The MC tries to flirt with her asking why is she in a maid outfit, while a clearly disgusted Ayumi said that her class is doing a maid café. Ayumi then saw Chihiro and Keima leaving the audience. After the contest, Ayumi complains how embarrassing it is and she's definitely not showing up for the finale. As Ayumi was complaining how she should take off her maid outfit, she finds Chihiro and Keima talking about going to the rooftop. Ayumi then said that those two are going along well. She accidentally bumped into Lune and apologies. Later, at the girl's waiting room, Ayumi is depressed as Mercury appears(confirming that Ayumi is the goddess candidate), and tells Ayumi not to cry. Ayumi then said she's not crying but a tear drops can be seen from the end of her eyes. After this incident, Ayumi is seen on the rooftop, apparently having heard about Keima rejecting Chihiro making Ayumi stood there with shock as she questions what is Keima saying. As Chihiro goes away fromt he scene while Keima is looking, Ayumi approaches Keima asking why Keima said those things.Ayumi then said that Keima goes to the date fully knowing about Chihiro's feelings. Keima then said that he has been lying to himself and that the person he truely cares is... just as Keima was about to say, Ayumi kneed him on he's waist. As Keima was lying motinless, Ayumi left. Later at the girls' changing room, Mercury asks Ayumi why did she go up even though she gave up for Chihiro.As Mercury says how they both are so inefficient, Ayumi justs sits there... Relationships Keima Katsuragi During the conquest, she was shown to be justifiably angered and embarrassed by Keima's over-the-top antics, but ultimately came to fall in love with him. Despite having supposedly lost all her memories of the conquest, it has been repeatedly hinted that she has not completely forgotten, since she is often depicted as blushing around him for reasons that have not yet been completely revealed. She also has emotional impulses similar to jealousy and concern regarding Keima. When this is pointed out, Ayumi generally resorts to kick-based violence. The biggest evidence is when Keima was thought to be dating Kanon, she was extremely mad and jealous enough to kick him through a classroom because he was in her way. Elucia de Lute Ima She is shown to be one of Elsie's best friends, along with Chihiro Kosaka. Aside from often associating with each other as depicted in the manga, they are also both part of the light music club that Chihiro started, the 2-B Pencils. She is the person who convinces Elsie that Keima wants to go on a date with her(Elsie) to cheer her up at one point in the story. Chihiro Kosaka She's the best friend of Chihiro Kosaka, and attempts to aid Chihiro when she and Keima have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. Additionally, she plays guitar for Chihiro's band. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Ayumi realizes that Chihiro wanted to go out with Keima. She still gave her blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. 2-B Pencils & Others Aside from Chihiro and Elsie, she is also shown to be good friends with Miyako Terada, who is another member of the 2-B Pencils and also a fellow member of the track team. Her other friend from the track team is a minor character named Izumi Ishikiri. Aside from that, she seems to have improved her relationship with the upperclassmen who attempted to bar her participation in the meet during her arc. Finally, she recently made friends with the final member of the 2-B Pencils, Yui Goidō, who she actually met when Yui was in Keima's body. Mercury Mercury and Ayumi seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Ayumi. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Ayumi's first reaction to Mercury was or if she knows that Mercury is a goddess. Trivia * Her name comes from Takanohara Station (高の原駅, Takanohara-eki). * She enjoys running, comedy television shows and eating. * She dislikes warming up, muscle training and spicy food. * She describes her recent troubles, somewhat pragmatically and ironically, as having her breasts increase in size, which impedes her ability to run. * Her personality may have been based on the Dōkyūsei heroine, Tanaka Misa. * She is the host for the goddess "Mercury". * Her fandom shorthand is "93". * Her name means "walking beauty". * She is the first capture of Keima in the series. * She is also has so many first with Keima: first kiss, first in bed with Keima, and first full body hug..... * The cause of the crevice in Ayumi's heart was peer pressure from her seniors and her own lack of confidence. * In her Omake, Izumi stated that Ayumi's trend of tying up her hair was becoming popular. However, Ayumi's "trend" of faking an injury also seemed to spread. * A character with some similarities to Ayumi appeared in one of Wakaki-sensei's earlier work, Seikesshou Albatross, by the name Rika Midorikawa, even though her relation with the main hero is much more friendlier from the start in Albatross. * Although Ayumi is the first capture target of the series ,she is the last Goddess host to be revealed. * Technically, Ayumi's the first Goddess host shown in the series. But Tenri is the first Goddess host introduced. * It is revealed on the Omake that after her conquest she is having trouble calling Keima an "Otamega". She call him "Otamegii" instead. Quotes * (To Keima) "Hey, Otamegane. It's our turn to do the cleaning, right? But unlike you, I'm very busy, so can you clean the rooftop today?" (Chapter 1, p.16) * (To Keima while strangling him) "I'm sorry that I made you clean the rooftop by yourself. So, this is your revenge? Do it again and I'll kill you!!" (Chapter 1, p. 41) * (To Keima) "Why can't I run faster...? I've been practicing so hard..." (Volume 1 Chapter 1, p.55) * (To Keima) "When I heard Chihiro bad mouth you, I...I somehow got a bad feeling about it." (Chapter 30, p.6) * (At the end of Sport's fest) Keima: "Why did you go out of your way to come here and say something like that to me?" Ayumi: "Why? There's no harm in telling." (Chapter 108, p.17) * (Before the Mai Fest Eve event) Keima: "Tonight, I intend to kiss Chihiro...If you're going to get angry, now is the time." Ayumi: "Why would I be angry? Have a great time with Chihiro!!" (Chapter 163, p.18) Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:2-B Pencils Category:Goddess hosts